


Unwonted Ties

by siredtomcqueen



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Drama, Drunk Sex, Family Drama, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siredtomcqueen/pseuds/siredtomcqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noel Kahn is the typical rich jock of Rosewood and everyone loves his parties since they always get out of control. But his most recent party has quite an unusual outcome ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The party

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed in the story. If you are not fond of guy x guy smut, I would recommend not do read this and look for something else instead. Anyways, I hope someone will find this interesting! It was just in my head and I had to get it out. The main focus is meant to be on Mike / Noel for the time being, but that does not mean that other bonds are impossible to form.

"Great party, man."

"Your shit is always the best!"

"Come upstairs with me, will ya?"

Noel Kahn could not help but smirk at the words his friends' uttered when he passed by them. It was exactly 10 PM and the party had started at 8. But just now all the fun seemed to begin. The dark-haired guy wandered along the crowded living room, eyes turning here and there. Had he just called those people his friends? Well, he did not even know some of them. Maybe more than 'some'. But that did not matter, having a good party was all that mattered. And the party was good.

"Would you like to talk in private?", said a flirtatious feminine voice next to him. Without having to turn around, he already knew that it was Mona. "Mona, I'm in the middle of something", he just said in a cold voice, glad he could escape her grip when the doorbell rang.

A broad smirk formed on his lips when he opened the door and saw who was standing there. Aria Montgomery, her little brother as well as Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields and Hanna Marin. The pretty little liars of Rosewood. Noel did not particularly like them, but he had been friends with Alison, so he continued to invite them to his parties. The more people the better.

"Look who we have here", Noel said with a smug grin.

"Don't open your mouth, please. There's only shit coming out of it", Hanna said, grabbing Emily's hand and walking inside. Spencer just gave him a glare of death. Emily seemed the be the nicest of them, smiling apologetically. No wonder Alison had liked her the best.

Noel shook his head, and raised a brow at the other two. "Nice to see you, Aria. Mike." He gave Aria's little brother a slight nod. "Didn't think you'd come."

"Don't get too enthusiastic, Noel", Aria said shortly, quickly pulling Mike inside along with her. It seemed like she still felt uncomfortable being around Noel. Maybe because Noel had tried to blackmail their former teacher Ezra Fitz, her secret boyfriend. But now everyone knew about it.

Noel slammed the door shut and turned around in order to contemplate his 'work'. Now that everyone commenced being a bit drunk and light-headed, the real fun began – finally!

At least the house was big enough to host that many people. Noel Kahn evidently was the typical rich boy of Rosewood. Everyone loved his parties because they knew that they could do as they pleased. No one ever got into trouble since Noel's parents were hardly at home. His father was still on a 'business trip' (more like fucking a blonde Barbie half his age in a luxury hotel) and his mother had gone on a spa trip with her 'friends' (more like getting laid by her obnoxious lover). However, Noel did not really care about that. Or at least it looked like it.

He kind of hated living in this big house full of expensive furniture, paintings and assets. But he could count on his parents when it came to one thing: a large variety of credit cards. Noel grabbed a bottle of beer and took a large sip, a constant grin on his lips. He would not show his real feelings to anyone.

"Noel! Please, let's go upstairs. I want to show you my new bra. I'm sure you'll like it." The male scoffed at this proposal. He had to concede that he sometimes liked desperate girls, but then there was a line that should not be crossed. Because then they became seriously pathetic. Girls loved him for his cock, of course. And he would endeavour to forget all the shit around him, but a quick fuck did not make anything better. The outcome was even worse. After climax, the world was still shitty and grey. Like a dream bubble that is destroyed and it makes you realise that your life just sucks. As if you had not known that already.

He just left the empty bottle somewhere and immediately got himself another one, gulping the ice-cold liquid down quickly. Yes, he was planning to get drunk, planning to forget how miserable his life was for just one night. Tomorrow would be worse, he knew it. But the hungover would make him feel again – at least something, even if it was not positive.

After the fourth bottle, he started dancing with a random girl. The music was loud, laughter and voices everywhere. Actually, Noel did not even know with whom he was doing that. Did he care? No. Bit by bit, he could feel the alcohol kicking in. And that was exactly what he was hoping for. Once, he even saw the three liars standing in one corner of the room. They were probably plotting something again, they always had secrets. Conniving little bitches!

Noel threw the bottle away once it was empty and stumbled up the stairs, stepping on other couples here and there who had thought that the stairs were a good place to make out. Some were probably even in one of the spare bedrooms, fucking the shit out of each other. Yes, he thought he could distinguish distant moans coming from his brother's room.

Nobody would dare use Noel's bedroom for that purpose, though. They knew that this would be the last thing they did before he would beat the shit out of them. The dark-haired boy headed for his bedroom at the end of the corridor, passing some of the other rooms. Yes, they were definitely occupied. He could literally smell the sweat and the sweet scent of other bodily liquids. Noel made a face, but he did not really care.

A couple of inches before his door, Noel nearly stumbled over something blocking the entire passage. He could hear a loud groan, realising that it was actually a person. "Montgomery?", he said with his brows slightly raised, eyes fixed on the other boy lying on the floor, presumably wasted. Aria had clearly neglected the role of being Mike's babysitter. He shook his head, quickly pulling the boy up, shoving him over to his room and closing the door behind them.

"Don't touch…me", Mike Montgomery groaned, tried to punch him, missed and then took a few steps forward, but collapsed on Noel's large king-sized bed, burying his face in the sheets. Noel approached the other boy slowly, his mien inscrutable. He sat down next to the other male and all of a sudden, his hand lay on Mike's back, turning him around to make him look at Noel.

The older male leaned forward, connecting their lips in a rough kiss. He could taste the alcohol on Mike's lips, who slowly kissed him back. Encouraged by that, Noel ran his hands along the boy's body, shoving his shirt up, reaching for Mike's crotch. When Noel felt the other boy's hands exploring his body as well, he completely lost himself.

Noel quickly unbuttoned Mike's trousers before getting rid of his own, only breaking the wild kiss in order to get rid of his shirt, throwing it away carelessly. He then found Mike's lips again, hands running down the boy's trembling, hot body all the way down the hem of his boxers. A clear bulge had formed there.

Satisfied, Noel placed his hand on Mike's crotch, squeezing the hard-on slightly and demandingly, thrusting his tongue into the boy's mouth. The boy let out a groan in pleasure, his length twitched, wanting to be touched by Noel's strong hand. The older male pulled Mike's boxers down, revealing his hard member and guided the boy's hands over to his own crotch. Noel broke the kiss, staring into Mike's eyes.

"Stroke me. Fuck, I want this", he said, breathing faster as he grabbed Mike's hard member and started to move his hand, the younger boy did so with Noel's throbbing length as well. They both groaned at the other's touch, the feeling of the other's hand wrapped around their length was driving them nuts.

Noel quickened the pace a bit, eyes wandering from Mike's cock over to his own. The boy's hand around it felt amazing and he could not help but moan louder. Although he was normally able to last much longer, he could already feel the orgasm approaching. Mike's hand just felt too good. He endeavoured to hold back. Mike seemed to notice Noel's struggle. The boy smirked full of relish, he himself seemed not too far away from reaching climax either.

Noel arched his back, one hand on Mike's arm whilst the other remained wrapped tightly around the boy's hard, throbbing member. His breaths became faster, irregular. He could not hold back. His whole body tensed up and he reached his orgasm with one loud groan, squirting hot cum all over Mike's hand. Shortly after, Mike shot his load, squirts of hot bodily fluids hit Noel's hand as well as both their bodies so close to each other.

They both let go, collapsing next to each other. Their breathing was rapid, bodies sweaty and the scent of cum all over them, their cocks still twitching.


	2. Hangover

Noel squinted at the bright ray of sunlight shining through the blinds right into his face. Yet, he could hardly open his eyes. They just felt too heavy and the throbbing pain in his head did not help either. He took a glimpse at the alarm clock: 7:30 am. Damn it, he was late. He jumped up quickly, but regretted that immediately afterwards. How could he have been so stupid and throw the party on a Sunday night?

After having relieved his bladder, he took a look in the mirror. Except for the dark shadow under his eyes, he still looked fine. Perfect. Flawless. Handsome. He grinned at himself, quickly brushed his teeth then jumped into the shower. Although he hated cold showers, he decided that one ice cold shower would make him come to his senses. To be honest, he did not even remember most of what had happened last night. According to the messy sheets, he had had some fun with a random girl at his party. Exactly how it was supposed to be!

Unfortunately, he could not tell if it had been Mona or someone else. Honestly, Mona was going on his nerves anyway. She drove him nuts. She was way too clingy. Noel Kahn did not like clingy girls. He quickly got out of the shower again, wrapped a towel around his waist and rubbed his hair dry with another one. It was 7:55 am. Yes, he was late for school. He would be late for first period again, but he really did not give a damn. A flirtatious look at the teacher combined with a boyish grin would calm down his teacher.

At quarter past eight, Noel ran downstairs, thinking that he would just skip breakfast today – he still felt quite groggy and just knew that he would not be able to keep anything for long. So, he just left the house, wanting to get some coffee on his way to school. Before getting in his car, he took his mobile phone out.

‘Definitely had some fun last night. Dunno what we did but it made me sleep like a baby’ He typed, then sent the text to Mona. Only seconds later, his phone beeped.

_‘Noel ur such an asshole! Leave me ALONE! We r over!’_

Noel raised both his eyebrows in surprise at the reply she had sent him. So, it definitely had not been Mona in his bed last night … well, it is not that he was disappointed. He had wanted to get rid of her anyway since she bored him to death.

Once he had arrived at the school’s parking lot, he quickly left his car and headed for Rosewood high’s entrance. He was immediately greeted by his guy friends as well as a whole group of giggling girls, his constant admirers. It seemed like they already knew that he was back on the market. Once he saw his mates, he could not wait to tell them all the embarrassing shit about Mona. Flaws in her behaviour, her quirks as well as things she said to him in bed. Now, it was his turn to humiliate her. People did not break up with Noel Kahn. Noel Kahn broke up with them.

Then, Mona even came over to him and his friends, holding a necklace he had bought her in front of his eyes, telling him that he could have it back. Noel just took the necklace and threw it in a rubbish bin, along with a cruel smirk. Noel could hardly stop himself from bursting into laughter when Mona walked off, tears in her eyes.

Noel Kahn was a dick. He was cruel. A heartbreaker. But, that’s what he was. It was his identity. And everyone knew it. Yet, all the girls wanted him. The bell rang for first period. Looked like he was not too late after all. On his way to his first class, his eyes caught Mike Montgomery standing at his locker, giving him a weird glance. The moment their eyes met, Noel suddenly knew with whom he had spent the night. And Mike knew, too.

Noel gave a sign to his friends, telling them to go ahead whilst he approached Mike, nodding at him. From the outside, it seemed like a casual and friendly conversation. But his words were clear. “If you tell anyone, it will be the last thing you ever did.” Without giving him another look, he quickly headed for the classroom, his mind full of images from last night.

He took his seat, staring at his history book when the lesson began. Mike had been in his bed. Mike had touched him. He had jerked him off. Mike had jerked _him_ off. They had kissed. Noel bit on his lower lip hard, completely tensed up. He had made out with a guy and had enjoyed it. The mere thought of it made his cock twitch.

Noel swallowed hard, staring at the blackboard – he did not hear a thing of what the teacher was talking about. No, he was not gay. Noel Kahn could not be gay. He had been drunk, Mike as well. No one could ever find out about this. He turned his head sideways, taking a look at Aria who was staring at her phone. It seemed like she had got a text. What would she say if she knew? Why did he even care? It did not mean anything.  
Noel took his phone out of his pocket, going through his contacts until he had reached the name he was looking for – Mike Montgomery. He was not even sure why he even had his number.

‘We have to talk. Come to the boy’s restroom after last period. – Noel K.’

Noel could barely follow any of his classes that day. Not even PE was able to clear his mind and it seemed like he was more violent as usual when they had to play in teams against each other. He just kept checking the time until it was finally over. He did not even bother to take a shower and just headed for the toilets, thinking that he would still have plenty of time to do that at home.

He could already see Mike standing in front of the toilet door, he seemed to be quite uneasy, not sure whether he should run away or not. Noel nodded at him slightly, then entered the men’s room, knowing that Mike would follow him.

“I wasn’t sure if you’d show up”, Noel said, crossing his arms in front of his chest, looking down at the other boy, who was much smaller than himself. Mike opened his mouth in order to say something, but Noel did not give him any chance. “Look, we were both drunk last night. We… just had some … uh, fun. No need to tell anyone.”

Mike just scoffed at this. “No need to tell anyone? Do you think that this would be the first thing I’d do? Tell someone about this?” He quickly shook his head, unable to look Noel into the eyes. “I’m not gay, dude.”

“I’m no fag either, Montgomery! So shut the fuck up.” Noel took a step towards him, his eyes narrowed and his fists clenched menacingly. Mike did not walk away, however. He appeared to be quite bold which made Noel grin. He then cleared his throat.

“Maybe we could come to some sort of arrangement.”


	3. The arrangement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for the delay! But I've been quite busy with my work placement in France. However, I am very glad that some people really seem to enjoy this story. Happy reading!

Noel and Mike both left the boy’s restroom after what seemed like half an hour. The older male had insisted on them not leaving at the same time – Mike was supposed to follow a couple of minutes after so that nobody would get any ‘wrong’ ideas. Noel turned his head, as if he wanted to make sure that Mike really followed his instructions. He swallowed hard, now even sweatier than he had been after his physical education class. 

They had done it again. Noel had been standing right in front of the other male, both staring at each other. Noel had not been able to restrain himself. He had literally jumped at Montgomery, had pushed him against the dirty bathroom tiles and had connected both their lips in a rough, demanding kiss. Firstly, it had seemed that Mike wanted to push the other boy off him, but then he had kissed him back. Shaky hands had unbuttoned both their pants, wrapped around their hard boners and were jerked off in quick strokes. The relief had been hard and quick. 

Noel felt dirty but satisfied. Mike had not had minded that he was sweaty. It even seemed like he’d enjoyed it. After he arrived at the end of the hall way, he turned his head again. No, Mike definitely was waiting as indicated. Noel grinned, content that he could finally count on someone doing what he said. He then left the school, headed for his car.

Of course, they both did not have the excuse of just being drunk this time. But they were boys. And boys were horny all the time. So, why shouldn’t they just get some relief, getting a helping hand from each other? At least that is what Noel told himself. He always tried to justify his actions, at least he had commenced doing so recently. 

***  
“Mike, is that you?”, Aria shouted from her room the moment Mike slammed the door of his own shut. The male seemed pretty shaken, distressed and nobody was supposed to see him in this condition. He took a deep breath, dropping his bag. Swallowing hard, he finally answered: “It’s not Ezra Fitz, sorry to disappoint you.” 

He could literally see his sister roll her eyes along with a cheeky grin on her lips. She then said something else, but Mike did not really care since he did not pay attention anymore. There were much more important things in his life right now than his sister talking about lots of trifles. 

Mike went to the bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror he normally uses for shaving because it actually zoomed in when you looked at it in a certain angle. He had jerked another guy off. For the second time. He had kissed Noel Kahn. And he had enjoyed it. He quickly turned to lock the door, got rid of his clothes and stepped into the shower. He just stood there, leaned against the cool wall, wanting to wash all the dirt off his body. 

After what appeared like an eternity, Mike finally left the bathroom, grabbed some fresh boxers as well as a t-shirt and sat down on his bed, his laptop ready. When he opened it, an instant message from Noel Kahn immediately popped up on his screen. It had been sent only minutes ago.

NKahn: Meet me tomorrow at 10 PM. My folks won’t be home. Come to my house and make sure nobody sees you.

Mike just stared at the message, flabbergasted. Noel Kahn not only sent him texts, but instant messages, too. He just could not believe it. Having received this message, all they had done became even more real, more palpable when he had just been endeavouring to forget about it. But could he really forget about it? He took a look at the message again, wanting to delete the conversation.

NKahn: Thought we had an arrangement.

Mike’s eyes widened when another message popped up. He looked around, unsure what to do. He could have just closed his laptop and went straight to sleep, hoping for a better day. But instead, he typed back.

MontgomeryM: we do

NKahn: I hope you didn’t forget that you’re not supposed to tell any1 about this.

MontgomeryM: is that a threat??

NKahn: you know what I mean.

MontgomeryM: that isn’t an answer to my question

NKahn: fuck dude

NKahn: just come to my place tomorrow

NKahn: we can talk

NKahn: and do other stuff

NKahn: …

NKahn: Mike?

MontgomeryM: see you tomorrow.

Noel was typing again, but before his message had reached Mike, the latter one had already gone offline. The boy lay down on his bed, thoughtfully fixing a random point on his ceiling. It was true, they had come to some kind of agreement. How could Mike have said no to Noel’s suggestion?


	4. Can you keep a secret?

The next day at school, Mike tried his best to avoid bumping into Noel Kahn as best as he could. It was not like he did not want to see him. He actually craved seeing him so much. And that was exactly what made him so nervous.

 

Noel, however, did not seem to be anxious at all. He was acting pretty much as he usually did. He even complimented some girls of his ever growing fan club, flirting with them and whilst walking down the hall way with his buddies, Noel was constantly referring to their “fine boobs”.

 

Mike stood at his locker, knowing Noel and his ‘gang’ were coming closer. The boy swallowed hard, his hands sweaty, trying his best not to look up. He feigned being very busy with searching something inside the depths of his messy locker, which actually pretty much looked nearly as chaotic as his bedroom at home.

 

“Vanderwaal looks quite hot today. You sure you’re done with her, Kahn?” said one his Noel’s bulky jock friends who was playing on the school’s team as well. Mike couldn’t help but look up, turning his head a bit in order to take a glimpse at Noel’s face. The male, however, did not seem to notice him at all. He just walked past him without a look. At all. And then the bell rang.

 

***

            Sitting at the far back of the classroom really had its perks, that’s what Noel thought at least. Whilst the teacher was giving a monologue about cells, mitosis and meiosis (No, Noel was not interested in Biology at all), he could take care of more important things. Texting Mike Montgomery was one of them. He did not even know what lesson the boy was sitting in at the moment and he did not give a damn. Mike had not responded to any of the three texts he had sent him in the past 20 minutes. Time was going by way too slowly in this class. He rolled his eyes.

 

“If you want to pass this class, I’d suggest you roll your eyes at someone else, Mr Kahn,” the teacher’s voice violently tore him out of his thoughts. Noel arched his dark brows slightly, trying to look all innocent and smug. “I’m sorry. It was just too exciting.” Laughter.

 

The moment the bell rang Noel was out of this stuffy classroom. Was it just a biology thing or were all classrooms filled with stale air? It was probably a general thing, but seemed to be even worse. Who knew what stuff the biology teacher kept stored in there?

 

Noel slammed the door of his locker shut. The snappy comment had brought him another hour of detention. He had to admit that he had done it for the attention, being in the centre always made Noel feel good. At least it used to make him feel good. However, it had not helped at all this time. He took a glimpse at his phone – several messages from his guy friends as well as from girls who were totally into him. But still no reply from Mike Montgomery. He did not know why, but it made him angry. Furious. Noel clenched his fists, took a deep breath and headed for the boy’s locker room since it was time for his daily practice.

 

Another group had just finished their Lacrosse practice. Wait, Mike was playing Lacrosse. The edges of Noel’s mouth curled slightly into a subtle smile once he saw the boy standing right before his locker, ready to change whilst most of the other guys were already leaving.

 

“You’re not going to take a shower?”

Mike flipped around quickly, eyes wide open. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Noel laughed, shaking his head. “I happen to have practice now.” He took a step closer. Mike smelled sweaty, but it was not displeasing. Actually, it turned him on. He felt a twitch inside his pants. “Are you still coming tonight?”

“I don’t know if this…”

“I thought we had an agreement.”

 

Mike narrowed his eyes, upset. “Screw your agreement.”

Noel’s smile froze. He stepped forward and pushed the younger male against the locker, the cool metal in his back. “Watch your language,” Noel hissed, his lips only inches away from the other’s. Mike flushed heavily, trying to push him away but failed miserably. Noel was still older and stronger than him.

 

            Both guys were just standing there for a moment, their bodies pressed against each other, staring into each other’s eyes. For a second, it even seemed like Noel was going to kiss him. But then, he pulled away, swallowing hard.

 

            “See you at 10, Montgomery.” He turned around, leaving the locker room with quick paces, Mike staring after him.

 

Practice would have to be cancelled today. So did detention.

 

Noel could feel the hard-on growing inside his too-tight jeans, hoping nobody would notice as he quickly headed towards the exit, wanting to get into his car as quickly as possible. He endeavoured not to think too much about the fact that being close to another guy had turned him on that much. No, he could not think about it. The moment he reached the big main entrance door, his phone vibrated. It was probably Mike again, reassuring him to be there at 10 PM tonight.

 

Unknown Caller ID

_Excited for another disco stick? Don’t worry, I can keep a secret. Can you? –A_

            Noel’s eyes widened, staring at his phone’s display, unable to understand the words, letters dancing before his eyes. He read the message over and over again, a feeling of anxiety overwhelming him. Somebody had seen them. Or was this a joke? Had Mike told anybody? Cryptic as it was, the message seemed to refer to Mike and him. It was probably just a sick joke.

 

 


	5. Socratic Love

Mike Montgomery carefully closed the front door behind him – normally, he would just slam it carelessly, but this time he was eager not to draw any attention to him. All the lights were on, so either his parents or Aria were lurking around there somewhere. He was certainly not in the right mood for small-talk.

 

Despite his precautions, the door to Aria’s room opened slowly once he walked past it. “Mike, mom and dad aren’t home. They went to see a play at the theatre,” Aria said somewhat absent-mindedly. Mike just rolled his eyes, not even bothering to answer. He just wanted to get to his room. Aria did not seem to care or simply did not notice. Maybe a mixture of both. “So, if you’re hungry, we’re free to order anything we want. Just thought I’d let you know.” Mike took a glimpse at his sister then, surprised to see her make-up all smeared up and patchy, her eyes crimson as if she had been crying the whole time.

 

The brotherly part of him wanted to ask her if anything was wrong, if she needed someone to talk to. But hell, he had enough problems himself already. And he could not bear to talk with anyone right now. He just wanted to be alone. It seemed like his sister just wanted the same since she just vanished inside her room again, door closed. So did he.

 

He collapsed onto his messy bed with a sigh of relief coming out of his lips, eyes fixed upon a spot on his room’s ceiling. Noel Kahn was haunting his thoughts again; he had been doing so ever since their last encounter. He swiftly shook his head, eyes pressed closed, endeavouring to chase that thought away, swallowing hard. His efforts were in vain, of course. Hell, he felt like he was going to fall to pieces.

 

_Bling._ Mike was torn out of his dire thoughts by the sound of his laptop, telling him that a new e-mail had just arrived. _Bling. Bling._ Three new e-mails at the same time. Mike got up slowly, stifling a yawn as he reached for his MacBook.

 

**From** : Blocked ID

**To** : Mike Montgomery

**Subject** : GREEK LOVE

 

Michelangelo, my boy. Ever heard of the term SOCRATIC LOVE? I wonder what your parents would think… don’t worry, I’m a secret keeper. Ask your sis. XOXO--A

 

The other two e-mails were of the same content. He stared at the lines, trying to figure out the person who had sent him this, but their address was blocked, unable to be seen. Mike frowned, quickly typing the term into the search engine.

 

_Socratic love. Homosexuality in Ancient Greece._ He almost dropped his laptop, eyes staring at his display.

 

A shiver went through his entire body. Somebody had seen Noel and him together. He read the message again. They even called him ‘Michelangelo’. Nobody called him like that. Not even his parents. Ask your sis? Aria was involved somehow. Or was it Noel, trying to play some sick mind-game with him?

 

It was almost 9:30 PM. Noel was waiting for him at 10. Even though he had been debating whether it was better to stay home or not, he just left his laptop, grabbed a leather jacket and left the house in a rush, headed for the Kahn mansion.

 

***

The Kahn’s family estate was one of the oldest houses, built by the founders of Rosewood at the very beginning when this small town had been even smaller. Mike stared at it with his eyebrows raised slightly, flustered and uneasy. He just wanted to turn around and go back home, thinking that this was a huge mistake. Mike did not have the time, however. The tremendous gate popped open with a subtle creak; Noel had probably seen him through one of the surveillance cameras. Yes, they even had cameras all around the property.

 

Mike hesitated again, but entered the estate eventually, his gait slow and shaky, hands hidden inside the pockets of his jeans.

 

The main entrance door popped open as soon as he approached it.

“I see that you keep your promises, Montgomery,” Noel said, just standing there with his arms crossed. Mike gulped hard, just fighting the urge to punch that smug grin out of the other male’s face. “That doesn’t mean anything. Just shut up.” Mike did not wait for Noel to invite him inside and just rushed past him.

 

They ended up sitting in the tremendous, 18th century themed living room. Despite the old-fashioned furniture, the rest of the house was definitely up-to-date. Mike let his eyes wander around, stopping at something that must have been the Kahn’s family stock of alcoholic beverages.

 

“Want something to drink? I know you do.” Noel disappeared quickly and returned with two drinks. Mike took it quietly, scrutinizing it with his eyes. Telling from the scent, it had to be something very strong. Mike swallowed hard, trying to get more comfortable on the large leather couch, although in vain. The uneasiness coming from his guts was too strong, very much palpable.  

 

“You should take a sip, it’s good,” Noel said, his glass already empty. He put it down and came a bit closer. Mike just fought the urge to back away. “Why so nervous, Montgomery?” Noel let his eyes wander along the adolescent’s shape, now only inches away from him.

 

Mike put the glass down, without having taken a drop of it. “I think we should try something else tonight,” Noel whispered, his eyes on Mike’s rather symmetrical lips. The boy closed his eyes slowly once he felt Noel’s strong, warm hand on his cheek, pulling him closer. “What… do you want me to do?” Mike whispered, his voice a tiny bit slurred even though he hadn’t drunk anything at all. “I want you to please me,” Noel continued. “I want you to please me with your mouth.”

 

And ere he knew what he was doing, Mike kneeled in front of Noel, whose legs were spread, eyes wandering from the bulge inside his pants to his face and back.

 

Noel’s brims raised a bit, forming a subtle grin. “You know how to unbutton my pants, right?” he asked mockingly, spreading his legs some more.

 

“Screw you,” Mike grunted back, but his hands were already fidgeting with the waistband, unbuttoning the other male’s pants with shaky hands. Mike felt blood rushing to his face, heating his entire body up and leaving his cheek’s in a dark crimson colour. For once, he was glad Noel had renounced at switching all the lights on.

 

He then pulled Noel’s pants down, revealing his Calvin Klein boxers as well as his hairy, muscular thighs. Mike swallowed hard once he saw the bulge, now entirely visible and covered only by his underwear. Of course, Mike knew about the size of Noel’s manhood after he had given him hand-jobs twice so far, but it always intrigued him all over again.

 

“Now, my boxers,” Noel instructed, still having his conceited smirk all over his face. Mike wanted to punch his face hard. Later. “You don’t have to comment every move I make, fucking jerk,” Mike answered, but pulled Noel’s underwear down in one go, revealing his already semi-hard length, rather big already and clean shaven. Noel always made sure his body was immaculate.

 

Mike commenced stroking the male’s member slowly, watching it grow with each stroke. Noel’s breathing became faster, a bit louder.

 

“I’m dying to feel your lips down there,” he said again, and Mike hesitated for a moment. The message from A was on his mind again, the one about Socratic, Greek love. Homosexual love. Exactly what they were about to do. Sucking another man off was undeniably homosexual. But instead of moving back, Mike leaned forward.


	6. Noel Kahn is not your friend.

Initially, Mike’s intention had been to ask Noel about the “A-message”. Instead of asking him however, he had ended up sucking the male’s penis. Frankly, he had rather enjoyed doing it. Suddenly, Noel’s penis had seemed so big – way too big for his mouth. How on earth do things like that fit into other people’s mouths? 

He had to think about the porn he used to watch on his laptop. Girls on girls, girls sucking big dicks. Now, he had become the one sucking. Although he had never done nor experienced something like that before, he tried to do everything that he might like. And apparently, he had done it quite well for the first time. 

At first, he had almost refused to do it. Noel’s penis suddenly intimidated him. It was beyond average. Way beyond the dicks he used to see whilst taking his shower after Lacrosse practice. Although those cocks usually did not grow hard. He was quite sure none of his teammates had done anything like that before in the first place. 

Mike liked the taste of Noel’s penis. He was unable to describe the taste, it had something unique. He could tell Noel had taken a shower beforehand and he was grateful for that. Firstly, he had carefully and tentatively licked along the head of Noel’s hard length, too intimidated to go on. But when he heard Noel’s moans, he slowly began to take more of the male in. 

He casually stroked the other male’s cock, squeezed his balls and moved his head back and forth, eyes either focused on Noel or nearly closed. After a while, he could feel Noel’s strong hands brushing through his hair. It felt nice, Mike was giving Noel a good time. He could tell so. So, the boy had continued his ‘work’.   
Noel had warned him about reaching his orgasm soon. The moment the male was unable to hold back anymore, Mike quickly let go of his throbbing member and finished the job with quick strokes. No, he wasn’t ready to taste another guy’s cum yet. Definitely not. 

Noel’s cum seemed to squirt everywhere. Thick squirts of the hot liquid landed on Mike’s right hand, some on his jacket, even on his cheek. “Fuck, Montgomery,” Noel emitted, breathing heavily. Mike swallowed hard, got up slowly and could not help but grin. 

“Don’t expect me doing that every time,” Mike said teasingly, taking a look at his cum-stained hand. He pulled a tissue out of his pocket and quickly wiped it off.

“You missed a spot there,” Noel said, who stood right next to him now. “Let me help you.” Noel reached for Mike’s face, slowly removing the little bit Mike had missed. “Want to have a taste?” Noel’s finger hovered right before Mike’s face, slowly coming closer to his mouth. 

Just when it seemed like Mike was going to open his mouth and lick Noel’s finger clean, he turned away swiftly, showing Noel his back. “Get a tissue or something.” 

****  
“Can you pass me the milk, please?” his sister asked, endeavouring to make conversation although they clearly did not have anything to talk about.

It was the next day, Saturday, the day of the week where they usually all sat at the table, having breakfast together. This time however, someone was missing. Ella had moved out of the house after their dad’s affair with one of his college students Meredith had come out.  
Mike just grunted, shoving the bottle of milk across the table. He did not even take a single glimpse at their father, who was apparently reading the newspaper. 

“Thank you Mike. You’re welcome, big sis,” Aria said, rolling her eyes. “It’s always nice talking to you.”

Mike did not respond and continued pecking his cereal, already soaked in milk. He had not taken a single bite of it yet. All this was way too depressing.

“By the way, I saw you talking to Noel Kahn the other day…,” Aria started, her hazel eyes fixed upon her brother. 

Mike could feel his body immediately tense up. Aria had seen Noel and him?! What if she knew about them doing … these things?

He nearly dropped his spoon, but tightened his grip around it lest it fell. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I didn’t know you two were friends.”

“And what if we were?”

Aria took a glimpse at their father, who apparently didn’t hear anything that was going on around him. She sighed. 

“Look, Noel Kahn is … dangerous. You shouldn’t be talking to him.”

Mike couldn’t believe what she had just said. Noel Kahn, dangerous? He quickly shook his head in disbelief, putting the spoon down. “Are you actually serious?”   
“He’s not your friend, Mike.”

Mike laughed. “Jealous much?” Mike did not know why he said that, but had felt the urge to do so. He knew about Aria having a crush on Noel for years. 

“Stupid much?” Aria shot back and got up, shaking her head in disbelief.

So, at least Aria had no idea about them. Let her think that they were friends, Mike did not really care. Although Noel and he kind of were friends. Were they not? Friends with benefits?

Mike quickly left the table himself, leaving Byron alone who still had not looked up a single time. This family was screwed up. On his way upstairs, Mike quickly checked his phone for any new messages – none, not even from this A person from whom he had not heard anything since the day before. 

Mike closed the door behind him, eyes wandering around the rather dark room. He usually kept his blinds down since he was out most of the day anyway and came only back in the evening, but he was also quite lazy. He had not even made his bed yet, a pile of used socks, underwear and jumpers lay across the floor. Since Ella had moved out, everything had gone downhill.

He took a look at his watch – he still had some time to kill before Lacrosse practice later this afternoon. So he lay down on his messy bed, images of yesterday night right before his eyes. Noel’s hardened cock, Mike’s tongue licking around it. He immediately felt his length harden, reminding himself of the fact that he had not relieved himself yesterday. 

After having Noel sucked off, he had left shortly after. Slowly, he reached into his jogging pants, wrapped his hands around his hard penis. He pulled his pants down a bit with his left hand, quickly stroking his length with the other. With his eyes closed, he thought about Noel’s muscular body, his pecs, even his hairy, muscular thighs. “Oh, fuck… Noel,” Mike groaned quietly, his breathing accelerating.   
The orgasm came way too fast, leaving a taste of guilt and disappointment. He stared at the cum all over his shirt, knowing he should have just pulled it up. That had happened because of his own stupidity. He got up slowly then, taking his cum-stained clothes off in order to get some fresh ones. Mike sighed whilst putting some new ones on, then sat back down on the edge of his bed, staring around. 

“What the hell is wrong with me...,” Mike murmured, as if he was talking to someone. He rubbed his eyes, tired all of a sudden. Maybe it was true that an orgasm sucked all of your life’s energy out of you. It certainly seemed true at this very moment.


	7. Pussies on gay horses

 

Noel woke up as he was literally about to jump out of bed. It took him a while until he realised where he was and that he had had a really bad dream. He turned his head to look at the alarm clock next to his bed. The illuminated letters indicated 3 AM. The male rubbed his eyes, yawning. He was still tired, but soaked with sweat – as was his bedsheets. He could not even remember what the nightmare had been about, but it must have been bad. Very bad.

 

He decided it was time for a shower, although he had just taken one before he went to bed. He stripped off his underwear and walked over to the bathroom which was right next to his room. Living in such a big house certainly had its perks. Even when relatives came over to stay for a few days as they usually did for holidays such as Christmas or Easter, there were still plenty of empty rooms. If his parents decided to make a hotel out of this place, they would not even have to refurbish that much.

 

Noel turned the hot water on and waited for a while, thinking about the other day when Mike Montgomery had come to see him and even agreed to suck his cock. He grinned at the thought, it seemed like the boy was plenty of surprises he had yet to discover. Noel closed his eyes once he felt the hot water running down his bare skin, a sigh of relief came out of his lips and his entire body relaxed in an instant. He lazily soaped and rinsed himself afterwards, turned the water off and grabbed one of the fresh towels piled up neatly by their housekeeper.

 

Back in his room, Noel sat down on his messy bed, thinking he would have to change the bedsheets soon. But he was too lazy now, although woken up by the hot shower. It was 3:20 AM. Suddenly, the male heard a buzzing noise and the whole room was illuminated by his phone indicating a new text message. Noel reached for his phone eagerly, thinking it might be a text from Mike, an answer to the dirty text he had sent him a couple of hours ago. No, this one was from somebody else. From somebody he had rather not receive any more texts. This text was from A.

 

***

Mike awoke to the relentless knocking against his room’s door. He grunted, shoved the pillow over his head, wanting to return to the land of dreams; however, the knocking did not stop. “Mike! Are you awake? You are late for school!” Byron shouted and knocked some more. Mike opened both his eyes and sighed heavily. At least his father respected his privacy and avoided bursting into his room in the morning, something his mother would always do. She would even pull his blanket off and she did not care to reveal a possible morning-wood, which Mike would try to hide by turning to the side.

 

“I’m awake, stop knocking!” Mike shouted back and slowly sat up. A look at the clock told him that it was already 7:30 AM. He had slept in. The adolescent quickly jumped out of bed, picked up some clothes off the floor and swiftly got dressed, almost jumped downstairs, with his toothbrush in his mouth. At least he was not anybody who needed breakfast in the morning. He was more like those people who could not get down a single bite before a certain time.

 

***

            After Lacrosse practice, Mike felt surprisingly satisfied. His clothes were literally soaked and he knew he would well deserve a hot shower right now. He just was not comfortable with all the other guys being there. It was not like they turned him on. Mike was not gay after all, but he felt strange with all those naked teenagers all around him, their cocks hanging loosely in between their legs. No, he would just wait until everybody had gone.

 

            “What are you waiting for, Montgomery? You rank!” said one of his teammates who had just wrapped a towel around his waist, a myriad of drops of water running down his muscular torso. Mike felt mesmerized by them, and he could not help but stare. “Shut the fuck up,” he said, then turned his head away.

 

When his phone made a beeping sound, he was sort of glad that he had found an excuse for not going in there, like everyone else.

 

_What would your teammates say if they knew you were a little cock sucking slut? I don’t think they would be that happy about it… --A_

Mike’s eyes widened when he read the text, all of those letters were dancing before his eyes and he quickly put his phone away again. This A person, once again. He had been receiving those texts more regularly now. They knew he had seen Noel again. They knew everything about it.

 

Mike got up quickly and started packing his things. He would not wait until everybody had gone, he decided it was better to just head home and take the shower over there. He swallowed thickly, trying to make the lump in his throat disappear. He felt rather uneasy now that he had read the text from A. The text seemed like a real threat to him. What if that A-person really told everyone? His reputation would be ruined. Nobody would look at him anymore. They would start mocking him.

 

He remembered the time in Iceland where he used to call those Icelandic guys ‘pussies who rode small, gay horses’. And now he had become a pussy as well. A gay one. Mike could already see himself being excluded from the lacrosse team since nobody wanted a homosexual on a team. At least he thought so. He was very sure about it.

 

“Going somewhere?”

 

Mike swirled around, his eyes wide open. Noel Kahn was standing right before him, only a couple of inches away. “What the hell!”, he yelled, caught off guard by the male once again. Noel was wearing a black jumper and dark jeans; he looked rather dashing again. Mike swallowed hard. “Leave me alone,” Mike did not give him the time for an answer and stuffed the rest of his things into the bag. He was ready to leave. But it seemed like Noel did not want him to go.

 

“I know what you are trying to do, Montgomery.” Noel’s voice seemed rather cruel and accusing. “You want to scare me. But guess what, Noel Kahn can’t be scared. I’m the most popular guy in school. And I won’t let you ruin that.”

 

Mike had no idea what the male was talking about. But the manner he was looking at him, those eyes so cold and his voice so accusing, he could not help but feel terrified. “What …”

 

But Noel did not let him finish his sentence. He had jumped forward and pinned the male roughly against the locker, impeding him from leaving. Mike tried to push him away, but the muscular male had made any movement impossible He was very close, their chests touching. Their crotches pressed against each other.

 

“You fucking cunt,” Noel roared, roughly turned Mike around so that he saw his back, then pulled the boy’s sweatpants down. “Let’s see if you still try to threaten me when I’m done with you.”

 

Mike gasped, his eyes full of terror. He still had no idea what the male was talking about, but he knew what was about to happen. Just when Noel was about to force himself into his virgin ass, he heard a voice from the other end of the locker room. “Everything all right in there?” It was the coach. Noel let go of Mike and hissed: “This isn’t over.” He then ran off, headed for the other exit.

 

Mike quickly pulled his pants back up, his legs rather shaky. He could not yet understand what he had just escaped from. He was on the verge of tears. Noel would have fucked him right there if he had not been interrupted.

 

_See? I can turn everyone against you. You can start playing the game, but according to my rules. Your choice. --A_

 


	8. Interim

Mike did not leave his room for hours after the incident in the locker room. He still could not believe Noel had almost forced himself into him. He would have raped him. Deflowered him. He did not even want to think about it. After having received that text from A, he figured it was that A-person who was responsible for this.

_See? I can turn everyone against you. You can start playing the game, but according to my rules. I’ll be in touch. --A_

 

At first, he had thought it was Noel who sent him these messages, but he could not be doing this. Mike pressed his eyes shut, wishing to erase the past weeks off his memory.

 

He did not want to think about this anymore. He had jerked a guy off. They had jerked each other off. They had been drunk. Then, not so drunk anymore. He had sucked another guy’s cock.

 

He wished he could make all this disappear, start afresh. That would have been too easy, though.

 

Mike buried his face in his pillows, wishing he could hide in there forever.

 

Just when he could not take it anymore, Mike got off his bed, grabbed his dark leather jacket and left his room, headed for the front door.

 

Thankfully, nobody seemed to be home. What if they saw him with his eyes all red from crying? All of this was so girly and he felt like a complete loser.

 

The moment he had left the house, Mike started to run. He ran as if it depended on his life, his lungs filled with cold air, his breath visible even in the darkness.

 

Suddenly, he bumped into someone. “Sorry!” he and the other person yelled almost at the same time. Wait, he knew that voice.

 

It was Mona. Mona Vanderwaal. Noel’s ex-girlfriend.

 


End file.
